


Cherry on Top

by Cheryls_Strap



Series: Choni [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryls_Strap/pseuds/Cheryls_Strap
Summary: Toni and Cheryl get a new toy. Toni straps up and they try it out.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Choni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927201
Kudos: 73
Collections: Riverdale Kinkmeme





	Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Riverdale or any of the characters

“Oh my god, babe. Are you sure about this?” Cheryl Blossom asked. She was lying on the bed in her underwear, propped up on her elbows, red hair in a high ponytail. She looked at the dildo strapped around her girlfriend’s hips with an air of suspicion, her head cocked. 

“Cheryl, it was your idea!” Toni responded, half smiling but a little concerned. 

“I know. It just looks so... intimidating now in person.” She looked at it for a while, a slight grimace on her lips.

“Cherry, just kiss me. Let’s do everything like normal. If you want it it’s all yours. If not, I’ll take it off and you never have to look at it again. Deal?” Toni brushed a piece of hair behind Cheryl’s ear, gently stroking her cheek before leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

Cheryl looked up at her from the bed and gave a half smile, seeming more reassured now. “Hmm okay, deal.” Then pulled Toni in for a longer kiss. Her apprehensions melting away. The kiss was warm and she was already feeling more comfortable. Toni always had that effect on her. She could be having a meltdown or completely bitching someone out, and as soon as her girlfriend slid an arm around her waist or kissed her, her troubles seemed distant. 

She brought a hand up and ran it along the side of Toni’s neck. Her girlfriend was already naked since she’d prepared and gotten geared up with their new toy that had finally come in the mail. She laid back and let her hands move down to find the tan, round breasts she loved so much. Toni moaned into her ear and pushed her chest down into Cheryl’s hands. She squirmed and let out a whimper when Cheryl pinched one of her coffee colored, raised nipples. 

“Mm good girl,” Toni purred while running her hand through red hair. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hips and let her mouth take over, sucking on her girlfriend’s nipples. 

Toni tilted Cheryl’s head to the side with her grip in her hair. She began kissing her neck and their mouths met. She unclasped the red bra and pulled it off of Cheryl’s chest. Her fingers ran down the soft skin of Cheryl’s stomach, she trailed down between her legs and let them dip inside her girlfriend’s dripping middle. Cheryl let out a soft moan in response, gripping Toni’s arm and pulling her in closer. 

She kept her fingers pulsing in and out, gradually pushing them in deeper and faster until Cheryl was panting and moving herself down on her fingers. Toni suddenly pulled them out, grinning at her pouting girl and tasted her fingers. 

“You got so wet, bombshell, and you taste delicious. Try it.”

Cheryl kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend’s as her red lips parted and she slid her tongue out. She took the lengths of Toni’s fingers into her mouth and licked her wetness from them. 

“Good girl.” Toni kissed Cheryl’s forehead and as she pulled back saw the blush on her cherry bombshell’s cheeks as she looked up through her lashes, a mix of pride and mischief. 

“Okay, I’m ready, TT.” A smile spread over her face now. Cheryl licked her own fingers and her hand disappeared before Toni felt her rubbing down the dildo strapped to her. Toni smiled now too, maybe a bit bigger of a grin than she’d meant to. She slid red panties off over the vixen’s toned legs, licking her for just a minute. Cheryl was getting impatient now. She reached under Toni’s chin and began pulling her back up toward her. “Now.” She held the tip and pulled it up to her entrance, looking up at Toni, she nodded.

Toni flipped her pink hair out of her face and leaned down so she was lying on Cheryl with their chests pressed together but her hips stayed higher. She cupped the side of Cheryl’s head and gently pushed her hips forward, entering. Cheryl’s mouth instantly opened into an O shape and her eyes rolled back and closed. 

“Is that okay, baby?” Toni asked, making sure Cheryl was feeling as good as she looked like she was. 

“I- oooooh it’s so- aaaaaah TT,” Cheryl couldn’t get the words out but she was smiling and holding on tightly to Toni’s back, her perfectly manicured nails digging in. Toni thrust again, this time a little deeper and Cheryl’s body reacted. Her spine curved and her legs drew up quickly. Toni looked at the girl’s exposed neck as her head fell back in pleasure. She took a hold of that pale throat as she rocked in and out of her. A tight moan squeaked out from Cheryl’s open mouth. She let her other hand wrap around one of her thighs to pull her harder onto her. 

“That’s my good girl. You’re so tight.” The praise made Cheryl instantly more wet. “Get on top of me now, baby.”

The red head did as she was commanded. She took Toni’s hand and let herself be pulled up, her hair already mussed, barely in a ponytail now and breath exacerbated. 

Cheryl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kissed her. She moved her hands down to Toni’s collarbone and pushed her back onto the bed so she was lying under her. She lifted herself over the toy and slid down onto it. Toni watched in amazement. Cheryl loved watching her Serpent girlfriend appreciate her. Toni’s eyes were huge and now her jaw fell slack. Cheryl giggled as she began gliding further down it. 

“Do you like watching my pussy take you, baby?” She said in the sweetest voice she could find. Toni nodded vigorously and smiled before she regained her cool composure and grabbed Cheryl’s hips. Her smile turned into a smirk and she thrust into her girlfriend. 

Cheryl let out a loud “OH” and Toni began going in and out of her faster, still holding her hips to keep her from moving. Cheryl leaned over her and started kissing her neck in between moans. This new position let her clit rub on the base of the dildo and her moans were the quickly growing louder. Toni brought a hand down to assist and began rubbing circles on Cheryl’s clit. 

“Toni oh my god yes please don’t stop that. That’s so good right there!” The Serpent did as she was asked and kept her pace. “Oh...my...Toni! I’m coming!” What followed were rolling screams of pleasure as Cheryl’s thighs tightened and her back stiffened. She was clawing at her arms a bit but Toni didn’t mind it. Toni gave Cheryl’s pussy a few hard thrusts that sent her over the edge, then slowed as the girl started coming down. Screams quieted to gentle moans. Toni pulled it out, and expected to get up and take it off, but Cheryl’s body had given up. Her muscles relaxed and she laid on Toni, unable to move herself at all, the orgasm taking every bit of energy she had. She was breathing hard and felt like she was close to slipping into sleep. 

Toni smiled, looking up at the ceiling and started running her fingers through Cheryl’s hair, now falling all around her face. She pulled it to one side and began lightly scratching the skin under her hair. After about thirty seconds she heard Cheryl’s breathing in her ear deepen, soft sighs at the end of each exhale. She chuckled a little as she realized she’d pretty much put her girlfriend in a coma. Cheryl was fast asleep on top of her. She would let her relax like this for a while. She whispered to the ceiling over her “I love you, Cherry, more than anything. And next time it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please hit the kudos to let me know :) Leave comments with requests if there’s anything you’d like me to write specifically!


End file.
